


Dick

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Excessive Profanity, Homophobia, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dick wasn't a fag.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick

**Author's Note:**

> The unique and novel idea behind this fic is 'what if repressed-homosexual Dick really does want Logan's ass?' Thanks much to [](http://captainofidiots.livejournal.com/profile)[**captainofidiots**](http://captainofidiots.livejournal.com/), who was my enabler on this fic.

Dick wasn’t a fag.

Fuck, he made damn sure all the fags in their class like Josh and Seth and creepy little freak in his gym class got what was coming to them. Well, the guy fags, anyway. Logan had spent more than his fair share junior year rhapsodizing about what Lisa Miller and Sandra Sinkowski did behind closed doors. Because chick-on-chick action was _hot_. But guy fags? Were just such fucking… _fags_.

When he was ten, his dad had taken him aside one day and warned him about all that fag stuff. “Keep an eye on your brother, right, Dick? I mean, there’s something just not quite right about that kid.” Because, hell like Big Dick Casablancas was going to raise a fag.

But Dick certainly wasn’t one. His dad had made sure of that. Gun practice and auto shows and, on his thirteenth birthday, his first trip to a strip club. He’d been allowed to bring one friend along for _that_ little excursion, and of course he’d picked Logan, whose tongue had been practically glued to the floor below the entire time.

Funny how Dick couldn’t really remember the big-titted strippers that well, but he remembered Logan’s reaction to them.

He sure remembered the rest of that birthday, though: The big trip to LA the week after and the Lakers game and all the guys he’d brought along for the ride. His dad had rented them an entire floor at the Royale and had let them all taste beer, and Logan had gotten loaded for the first time ever, and Dick couldn’t stop laughing as Logan wavered on his feet, Dick’s steadying hands holding him up, and ranted about how he wanted to get fucked so damn _badly_. That had been back when he and Logan were both still virgins, and self-pleasure was starting to get really fucking old.

The two of them had been roomies that night, and Logan had sworn and whined before eventually burying his head under the pillow and falling asleep. When Dick woke up, he’d somehow gotten his head nestled into Logan’s armpit and he’d wrapped one leg over Logan’s waist.

“Get the fuck off of me, you fucking freak,” Logan had grumbled when he woke up.

Dick had just laughed and called Logan a “fucking fag” even though he totally knew Logan wasn’t. Logan was just a guy, like him.

After that week of manhood-in-the-making, Big Dick had slapped him on the back and asked him what he’d thought. Dick had said it had been the best weekend of his life. His dad had just laughed. “That’s my Dick.”

But, yeah. He’d been trained as the man, and it was his job to keep his girly little brother from going over to the freak side. Just looking out for family and all that.

Except for that whole thing where the Beav had had that inane little crush on Sue Cassell in seventh grade, and Dick had gagged a lot and then finally pantsed Beav in front of Sue and the entire rest of the junior soccer team, because fuck like he wanted to see all the girly-girl shit Beav whined about twenty-four/seven. Logan had just laughed along with him, and assured him it was all funny as fuck, which had been such a relief to Dick because it meant that he hadn’t accidentally turned his brother queer.

But he had been starting to worry about himself, because Logan had already fucked Lilly fucking Kane, but The Dick had yet to score. He’d asked Logan about it in the locker room, but for some fucking reason Logan hadn’t wanted to tell him what it was finally like to stick his dick in some pussy. It was the first time Logan had ever kept anything from him, and Dick had just been… _pissed_.

I mean, like pussy was so fucking good that Logan had to spend entire weekends at the Kane house? And then Logan had gotten all fucking mopey and started babbling on and on about “I think I’m in love, man,” and Dick had just wanted to slap some sense into him.

He’d gotten stoned off his ass at Kelly’s party the next week and fucked her on her parents’ bed, popping both their cherries in one fell swoop, but it wasn’t like it was anything to write home about. Because, yeah, pussy was warm and wet, but all Dick had been able to think about at the time was whether this was what it was like for Logan and, if so, then why the fuck did Logan have to get all _weird_ about it? It wasn’t like it was anything fucking special.

Cunt was cunt, and one was as good as another. And it wasn’t like Lilly’s was so fucking impressive that Logan had to put up with all that shit she put him through. Hell, Dick had seen it when John Enbom had dared her to show it to everyone during truth or dare at Logan’s freshman year-end bash. Nothing much to see, really, although Logan had glared daggers at John. Hell, Dick wouldn’t have let _his_ girl show her shit off like that, or fuck around on him either, but Logan was such a fucking pansy when he was smitten.

He hadn’t even realized that he’d been glaring at John too, until he caught on that Lilly was smiling at him with that unnerving little impish smile of hers. “Dick. Truth or dare?” He wasn’t a fag; of course he picked dare. “I dare you to kiss Logan.”

“Eww! What the fuck?” he’d made disgusted noises. “I’m not a fucking fag!”

“Oh, come on,” Logan teased him, making kissy faces. “You know you want me.”

“Fuck you, man.” Dick had scowled, because Logan had to be so fucking _cool_ about it all, like Lilly wasn’t making them into fags or anything…

“Guy-on-guy action!” Lilly clapped her hands and shouted. “C’mon, Dick. This will be _hot_.”

No one else seemed to think so, but that was because none of them were queers, and Lilly was the only chick that hadn’t fled when Lilly had shown her goods earlier. The expression on Veronica Mars’ face had been particularly priceless, and Duncan had chickened out like the little pansy he was. The rest of them – the _real_ men – had stayed on, of course.

“Yeah, to you and no one fucking else!” Dick had shot back in annoyance.

Lilly had pouted and run her fingers up Logan’s arm enticingly. “Baby…” she cooed.

“C’mon, man,” Logan sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

And this was just fucking _wrong_ , with Lilly pulling all the damn strings and using them to jerk _him_ around too. He would have protested more, but then Logan rolled his eyes and came in and kissed Dick right on the fucking lips.

Lilly let out a catcall. “Tongue, baby!”

And then Dick had stopped paying attention to her because Logan fucking Echolls had his tongue in Dick’s mouth. And, fuck, if Logan could kiss like _that_ , then why the fuck did they need cheap, whorish cunts like Lilly Kane anyway?

“There, happy now?” Logan had pulled back, looking none-too-pleased with the situation, and Lilly had welcomed him with open arms.

She’d looked at Dick over his shoulder, though, and given him a conspiratorial little wink like she _knew_ something. Fucking bitch. Thanks to her, he couldn't get the taste of secondhand rum out of his mouth the rest of the evening.

That bitch had finally gotten hers, though. Dick had been fucking _glad_ when someone had finally had the sense to bash her skull in. Cheap little slut acted like she was better than them, or something. Like she could fuck any guy she wanted behind Logan’s back, and he should just take it.

Dick totally didn’t understand that. Logan would do anything Lilly fucking Kane wanted because he was in love with her or horny or whatever, and she didn’t even seem to care. Like Logan needed some stupid little girl like that in his life. So, yeah, Dick had been glad when Logan had just gone back to being one of the guys, and he’d more than enthusiastically gone along with every damn thing Logan wanted. Fuck like guys like them were going to be whipped.

He’d let fucking frigid Madison Sinclair know it when she wouldn’t put out, and so he’d shoved his tongue down Veronica Mars’ throat. And, fuck, but were all the women in Logan’s life fucking sluts? Why did Logan put up with them, anyway? At least he’d finally seen the light, and Dick had too. Chicks weren’t fucking worth it.

It was a notion he’d been blissfully confident in for most of the rest of Shelley Pomroy’s party until he’d ducked into the guest bedroom, and fuck but there wasn’t a couple rutting there, all rough and wild.

Dick gulped as he recognized the rasp of Logan’s voice as he pumped himself in and out of the soft, willing body beneath him. “Yeah, baby. Yeah, baby…” Dick watched the muscles in Logan’s ass move, tightening, thrusting, loosening, and fuck but Dick could imagine what that was like, in and out, flesh slapping against flesh, Logan’s lips against his ear, whispering sweet nothings…

Dick hadn’t even remembered fleeing from the room, slamming the door behind him, escaping down the hall. And he _certainly_ wasn’t remembering the way Logan’s shoulder muscles bunched and flexed as he pounded into that fucking cunt that fucking _Beaver_ was supposed to be fucking anyway.

Angrily, he stalked through the party until he found the little brat. “You fucking fag!” He slapped Beav upside the head, dragging him away from whatever cunt he’d been talking to. “Do I have to fucking _make_ you become a man?”

Of course, that plan worked as well as anything else. Beav was obviously fucking hopeless, because Veronica Mars had so fucking obviously been willing. Whore.

“He’s _such_ a fucking fag, man,” Dick had complained to Logan later.

“Whatever, man,” Logan had shrugged and sipped at his vodka as they sat together by the pool.

“You don’t think it’s funny that you fucked that chick right under his nose?”

Logan shrugged. “What fucking ever.”

Logan had never been like that before Lilly died. Logan had never obsessed with how _Duncan_ acted after Lilly died, either, before Lilly died. Which was…well, duh, because Duncan hadn’t known Lilly would die until after she died, but still! Did Logan have to latch on to that moper all of a sudden? Duncan Kane acted like a fucking fag, anyway; he couldn’t even stick it to Veronica Mars, who even Logan insisted was _hot_.

And, really, did Logan have to fuck the first vapid bimbo that walked his way?

Or, worse, make the fucking cunt into his latest girlfriend?

Dick had known that Caitlin Ford was just a slut like every other chick. Women were for fucking and leaving, and the sooner Logan figured that out, the better. Not that he was one to offer Logan advice; they were friends, was all, real guys, and fuck if it didn’t annoy Dick at times that Logan was so slow to realize that pussy wasn’t worth the effort.

“Women are all fucking cunts, man,” he laughed one day. “And cunts for fucking!”

Logan had snorted with amusement and bit his lip as he finally slew the red dragon. “Then go fuck one, and leave me the fuck alone.”

“Fuck you, man,” Dick had grumbled.

“You fucking wish…”

But Dick had just snorted and rolled his eyes, because he knew he wasn’t a fag. Knew it even when disgust filled him when he came to Logan’s surprise party and discovered that yet _again_ Logan had let some stupid whore get to him, and they all _knew_ what a slut Veronica was. Knew it every single time he sucked it up and pretended he could tolerate that smart-mouthed bitch because he had to if he still wanted to hang with Logan. Knew it when Logan switched to fucking his step-mom. Knew it when Logan went back to _Duncan absent-all-fucking-summer Kane_ after his house got torched, without even giving Dick a ring.

“You’re the man of the house now, Dick,” his dad had said during one of the rare covert calls he made to Dick from the Cayman Islands or where-the-fuck-ever. “Don’t let me down, son.”

 _Man of the house…_

That was serious shit.

Shit that only Dick could do.

Shit that Dick had been prepared for all his life.

The Casablancas name, the Casablancas heir, and…

Dick walked into Beaver’s room and caught him saying dreamy, girly-ass shit into the phone to that new nerd girlfriend of his. “Shut the fuck up, fag.” He slapped the phone out of Beaver’s hand. “I’m going to go hang with Logan.”

Beaver snorted. “Yeah, have fun with your _boyfriend_.”

Red-hot rage boiled through Dick when he remembered that ass-fucking stunt Beav had pulled at Winter Carnival. “Shut the fuck up, _Beaver_!” he snarled. “I’m not a fucking queer!”

Because Dick Casablancas was a real man who fucked cunts and pounded fags and never, _ever_ – when the lights were out and he was jerking off in bed – remembered the feel of Logan’s body against him in sleep or the taste of Logan’s tongue or the way Logan undulated and moaned when he came.

Really.


End file.
